


Dear Mark

by LittleFerret



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Breakup, Cheating, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Selfharm, post breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFerret/pseuds/LittleFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack screwed up. And now the only way he can talk to Mark is through letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June 13th

Dear Mark, 

I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. You hate me, your fans hate me, and quite frankly, I hate me.

Dear lord, I screwed up. I did some thinking over the last few days. It's been so quiet without you, it wasn't very hard. I remember when we first told the fans we were together. They supported it, for the most part. And I remember when we loved eachother, and nothing could tear us apart.

And I ruined it. God, I sound all mushy and gross. Sorry that this has to be a letter, by the way. You changed your email. Do you even want me to talk to you?

Will you even read this? I hope you will. Well, we'll find out.

That's all from me. See ya.

~Jack


	2. June 20th

Dear Mark, 

 

Hiya Mark! Sorry I was so sad the last time. I got a ferret! Well, two really! Mabel and Dipper! They smell like shit, but they make the place less quiet. I named them after the GravityFalls characters, if you didn't guess.

You'd like them. Dipper is really fat. In other news, Felix came to visit. It was fun. He was worried about me. He knew how much I loved you.

He helped me move your stuff to the trucks. I guess you're moving back to L.A. 

That's gonna cost a shit ton. I'll pay half. Just email me- Felix the bill. He'll give it to me. 

You haven't written me back. Felix promises you got it, just haven't had the time to write back. I don't believe that.

I'm sorry. So, so, sorry.

I'm not up to this. Mabel just stole one of my shoes and Dipper knocked over the trash.

Later.

~Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write ferrets into there. Look at my username, does it suprise you?! Plus ferrets have the perfect personality to be Jack's pet.
> 
> Anyway, I have a couple ideas, but what do you think Jack did to make Mark mad? Any suggestions?


	3. June 27th

Dear Mark,

 

Happy late birthday! Well, early birthday as of when I'm writing this. But by the time you get this, it will be too late. I sent this letter with a present. I hope you like it! 

Felix is still here. He's in the other room recording. He's said he's staying until the end of the month.

It's been three weeks since you left. And I am doing perfectly fine. I promise. Shit. Is there water droplets on the page? Water, I promise. I just spilt it. I'm not crying, that would be stupid. 

Even with the ferrets and Felix, this place is so empty. With out your laugh or smile. Please come back. I'll pay for all of it. I'd give anything for you to be here. Mark, I really really need you.

 

Bottom line is, Mark, I still love you. I really, really do. So please, if you can, 

Come Home.

 

~Jack


	4. July 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if chapters are super short! This is kinda my stress reliever....

Dear Mark,

 

Hi! Are you ok? I haven't gotten anything from you. No YouTube videos or anything! Your fans are super worried. You fell of the face of the earth. It's scary, man. 

I'm worried about you. Did you meet someone else? Probably. You're better off with them. Felix came to visit again. He was nice, but worried. 

My bracelets fell down during a video. It's Mabel, I swear! She's weird about being held. Scratches and bites, the little devil.

Felix is over there on the couch. He worries too much. He should be doing his own YouTube things.

Bottom line is, though, I need you. Some home, please? I need my Markimoo. 

I know I've said this more than enough, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I drank too much. I'm sorry I was gone. I'm sorry I went home with another man.

I can never forgive myself. 

Sorry.

~Jack


	5. July 5th

Dear Mark,

 

Now you've done it. God dammit Mark! Do you have any respect for our private lives?! Reading my fucking letters to your fans. Playing it like I'm a douche that has no self control. Just fuck you, man.

I thought you were decent Mark. I thought it would be a short: "I'm back in L.A!"

But no. You go and tell them exactly what happened. You read them my letters. You even told them the name of the man I went home with.

He is going to get murdered, man. Do you even have a shred of decency? This has got to be a joke. I can't even believe you right now. This is nothing like you!

I can't even talk to you right now. I'm so done Mark. Consider this my last letter.

Fuck you.

~Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not the last chapter.


	6. July 21st

Dear Mark,

It's been a while. I'm sorry I flipped out. You took the video down. I guess we were both angry. That was a real dick move though. I've calmed down. Things are better over here.

I hear you've met a girl. I never thought of you as Bi, but I'm not complaining. Or maybe I was a experiment gone wrong. We'll never know, will we? What's her name again? Kate.... Katie.... Kelly! No. Shit. Felix told me. Cam! Cameron. Yeah, that's right! 

Is she pretty? Probably better than me, anyway. I heard she's Irish too! Guess it's just the sexy accent, eh? I hope she treats you well. You deserve it. I can't bring myself to date again. I fell hard and fast for you.

Anyway, I forgive you. 

~Jack


	7. July 31st

Dear Mark,

Thanks for writing back! I'm glad that you read the letters. Your letter was short. Real short. I'm not complaining! Just wondering how your life is. 

You asked me to stop writing you. Truth is Mark, I tried. You're the only thing keeping me social. I have to write you.

I saw the picture. You two look so happy, posing in the grass. You're both wearing flannel shirts, which makes sense. God, Cameron is beautiful. How to I compare? When they said she was Irish, I assumed she'd just have the accent. She's pale, redheaded, long legged. You deserve her, Mark. You really do.

I hope she's nice. You haven't done a video with her, though. I'd like to see that. I really wish I could meet her. 

Mabel and Dipper turned 3 today! It was exciting. Well, I just gave them some scrambled eggs. I did a video. It was hilarious. Did you see it? Mabel fell off the table so Dipper ate her food.

I love my crats. Did I tell you a call them that? Their like cat rats. Therefore, Crats! 

Life's good. Felix finally went home. It was kinda annoying having him after a while. 

I'm still getting quite a lot of hate after your video. I doubt it will stop. Don't feel bad, I can handle it. People calling me a cheating pig. And their right.

Anyway, I hope you and Cameron are alright. You don't need another heart break after me. 

See ya.

~Jack


	8. October 25th

Dear Mark,

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Thanks for writing back! Real conversations are good. Maybe we can have a shot at just being friends?

 

Listen, I'm really sorry I can't be there. Plane tickets have spiked, and I really don't have the money to spare right now.

Not like it's not important to me! I sound like an awful person right now.

Ever since Mabel got sick, Dipper hasn't been doing so well himself. I guess I'm one of those crazy pet owners who spends too much money on their pets. I obviously haven't been spending since I got the invitation. This really is important to me. I mean, you're my friend. 

You sure about it? You've only been dating 3 months. Not that I disapprove! Just wondering. I mean, getting married is a big thing.

 

Know what? Getting married IS a big thing. I'm not going to be an asshole. I'm coming to the wedding.

Looks like I've got three months to save up.

~Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a million years...  
> I think there will be two more chapters? That's a question, because I'm not sure.  
> You're all gonna hate me, but the ending might be less than happy.


	9. November 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst person ever. I am so so sorry about not updating in... God knows how long.  
> Long story short, I kinda derailed after a family emergency, but I believe in back and up to the challenge of finally finishing this bitch!  
> I'm going to ask a question that no writers actually ask. I'm so afraid of disappointing you all that I just have to figure it out.  
> What do you think? Should I leave you devastated, or squealing with joy like little piglets?

Dear Mark,

Hey again. I've been really tired lately. I suppose I've finally gotten used to you being gone. This place seems so empty. Probably due to the ferrets. You heard, right? Mabel had cancer. I had to put her down. Maybe something that wouldn't seem as upsetting as a dog or a cat, but none the less I was pretty upset. Link followed soon after. Those two were attached at the hip. I was- am pretty torn up. But, its nothing that a good coffee can't fix! 

How're you? The marriage is coming up soon enough. You got until January. A winter wedding seems wonderful. Maybe the snowflakes fluttering about. The pristine perfectness of the snow. That's how I thought I'd get married. Eh, not really interested in such things anymore. 

I think I'll invite some people over to stay for a week or two. Maybe Bob or Wade. Felix if he isn't busy. You could come too, if you want. I haven't seen you in months. I hope you're doing alright.

Sincerely, 

~Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could've some back with something more interesting and lengthy, but alas, I am a lazy asshole.
> 
> Don't forget to put how you think it should end below!


	10. November 19th

Dear Mark,

Two months to the day until the wedding. Do you think I can come... Early? I mean, I don't want to attend your wedding with us still being standoffish as we are. I know you're not the one who invited me. Cam did. I don't understand why. 

I really miss you. I'm not trying to guilt you out of marrying Cameron or anything. But damn. It feels like a part of me is missing. No friends or alcohol can fix that.

I hope that we can at least be friends after this whole ordeal. We haven't had a proper conversation for months. Letters can't count, especially since you only replied once. No that I'm complaining!

Since you've left I have gotten a lot of offers to date. Mostly fan girls and boys hoping to live their dream. It's sad to turn them down. I haven't quite healed yet. Somehow, a part of me has some weak hope that you'll take me back. Seems the fans aren't the only ones dreaming of things they can't achieve. 

I'm not sure what to write in these letters anymore. Do I just tell you about my life? Seems like an odd thing to do. I suppose it's better than wasting paper just to send you my deperaye pleas and complaints.

So, I guess I'll just tell you the big things. I got in a fight a couple days ago. I have quite the cut in my eyebrow. It'll probably scar, but heh, I'll look badass. 

Who am I kidding? These letters aren't some stupid blog. Please Mark, I need some peace of mind. I need to know that you forgive me, or that you don't want to speak with me. I need confirmation.

Should I come to LA?

~Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter was so short! I promise you will get full fledged ones soon! I think in the second to last chapter, I'm going to give you an option. Depending on what you choose you can get one of two or three endings.


End file.
